And the Blood of the Gorgons
by kingdomkeepers365
Summary: Cassandra's time has come, and everyone has accepted that its hopeless. Except Jake is determined to save her, and he'll stop at nothing until he finds a way to keep her around. Jassandra. Some Evlynn. Rated T for heavy subject matter.
1. Breakdown

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've been reading a lot of Librarians fics lately(theyre all great by the way. Props to everyone) and now all I want to do is read and write them. This one's gonna get pretty sad, be warned. Hope you enjoy!  
**

The Librarians and their guardian were sitting around the Library eating lunch. Well, everyone except for Cassandra. It was nearly 1 o'clock, but she was still fast asleep in her room. The group had reunited a few days earlier, and had ended up working a case the night before. It had drained a lot of their energy and kept them up late. Most of the group wasn't affected, but when they had tried to wake Cassandra that morning, she was exhausted and didn't seem to feel well, so they had let her sleep.

"Do you think Cass is okay?" Jake asked "It's getting pretty late" At that moment, Cassandra walked into the room.

"Good morning" she said.

"Are you Ok?" Eve asked. "We were starting to get worried."

"Ya I'm fine" Cassandra said sleepily. "What's for lunch?" she asked, sitting down next to Jake.

"Just some hotdogs" Ezekiel said. "Want one?"

"Hotdogs" Cassandra stated blankly. Jake could tell that something was up.

"Hotdogs, hotdogs are beef, beef is cows cows eat grass….green…green is boron that's atomic number 5" she was rambling. Jake put his arm around her.

"Cassandra" he said calmly. "Stay with me alright. Come on focus its okay." But the rambling didn't stop. It kept going

"Boron…5…5 is pink…pink…pink strawberries" Her words got faster and faster, her breathing became labored, her voice strained.

"Cass"

"Strawberries….strawberries fruit…fruit….watermelon…water….freezing point 0 degrees Celsius boiling 100…the square root of one hundred is 10 divided by 2…"

"Cassie come back to me!" Jake's voice was growing urgent. The others looked at each other worriedly. Something wasn't right. Cassandra's ramblings had never lasted this long. By this point Jake was always able to bring her back.

"10 divided by 2 is…is 5…5 back to pink, strawberries…strawberries…fruit" Cassandra was speaking so frantically, the words were becoming incoherent. "Fruit….fruit…grapes…brain grape"

"CASS!" Jake yelled now, hearing mention of the tumor. His arms were still around her. Suddenly, Cassandra inhaled sharply. The words stopped. The room was silent.

Cassandra fainted slightly, slumping into Jake's arms. She opened her eyes and placed her hand to her nose. When she drew it back it was covered in blood.

"Cassandra that's been happening a lot lately" Eve noted. "Are you sure you're alright?"

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Everyone had noticed the changes in Cassandra since they had last seen her. She didn't always seem as cheery, she got more nosebleeds. She rambled more often, and for longer periods of time. She either ate nothing, or three helpings. She would sleep later, and forget things briefly. They didn't want to face the facts that something was wrong, but now it was becoming real all too quickly.

"I'm fine" Cassandra reassured the group. She still seemed flustered. "It's just…is it cold in here?"

"Actually it's pretty warm" Flynn said. It was summer. The group was dressed in tanktops, and shorts, but Cassandra wore a sweater. Jake felt her forehead.

"Cass" he said. "You're burning up"

"Really?" she asked, still frantic. "Because I'm really cold" She attempted to calm down, moving herself out of Jake's arms.

"Cassandra I think we need to get you to a hospital" Eve said.

"No! No I'm fine really I just…I just don't feel that well is all. Maybe I should just, go back to bed"

"Cass" Esekiel joined. His voice was serious. Cassandra's face grew somber. She didn't want to go, that was clear. Reality was hitting all of the friends like a truck speeding down the highway, and they were moments away from the crash.

"We'll all go together" Eve said. She placed a hand on Cassandra's shoulder, trying to be comforting. She was the guardian. It was her job to protect her Librarians. She had learned on her first day that that didn't always mean simply jumping in front of a bullet.

"I'll drive"

* * *

A while later, the group sat in the emergency room. No one said a word. Everyone knew that the end was approaching, but no one wanted to admit it.

Jake looked over at Cassandra, and saw her looking at the ground. She was trying not to show it, but he could see the fear in her face. He could see the tears in her eyes. Without hesitating, he reached over and placed his hand on hers. She looked up at him and smiled, then squeezed.

A few more moments went by, full of nothing but silence. Slowly, Cassandra's head fell onto Jake's shoulder, and his arm found itself wrapped around her. Just then, a nurse walked into the room.

"Cassandra Cillian?" she said. Cassandra looked up. Her eyes grew wide. Jake felt her breathing heavily again.

"You can do it" Eve reassured her. She didn't dare tell her that it would be okay, because they all knew that it wouldn't.

Cassandra took a deep breath and slowly stood up. Jake heard her emit a small whimper. She took one step before he stopped her.

"Hey Cass" he called. She turned around. "Do you want me to come with you?" Cassandra looked at him and started crying. He knew that he didn't need an answer. He stood up, put his arm around her, and walked with her into the hospital room.

* * *

The remaining Librarians sat in the waiting room, still not saying a word. Flynn had his arm around Eve. Ezekiel was fiddling with a pencil. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Jake walked out. Everyone stood up. It took him a moment before he was able to speak.

"The doctor said we should just take her home" he muttered. "That all there's left to do is wait" Ezekiel stepped back, not processing what he had just heard. After the silent moment of shock was over, Eve found herself running out of the room. Flynn went after her.

He found her sitting on the floor by the vending machines, her head in her hands. Holding back a cry, he walked over and crouched down next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, and when she looked up, her face was a mess of tears.

"No" she said roughly.

"What?" Flynn was confused.

"No…no" Eve stammered. "Leave me alone. You're not supposed to see me like this. No one's ever seen me like this" She started hyperventilating. Flynn wrapped his arms around her.

"It was supposed to be my job to protect them" she sobbed. "Now one of them is dying."

"Eve" Flynn said. He slowly rubbed his hand in circles around her back. "You couldn't have stopped this."

"I know" Eve sniffed. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

Eve hesitated. She had never told anyone that she met about her story. No one knew why her walls were built up so high. No one knew why she had taken the job as a Guardian. No one knew why she never talked about her family. Flynn read everything in her face.

"Eve, if you don't want to tell me…" he started

"No" she interrupted. "It's just uh…Cassandra is the same age that my little sister would be."

"You have a sister?"

"_Had_ a sister." Eve had started to calm down. Concentrating on the story that had held up her walls for most of her life, she was slowly easing out of the emotion overflow.

"Her name was…her name was Lillian" Eve continued. She spoke slowly. Flynn was the first person to ever hear this story.

"You know, growing up, we uh…we just moved from military base to military base and our mom…she died not long after Lilly was born. Our father, well…what with his work and everything, he didn't really…he didn't have a lot of time for uh…for Dad stuff. I'm not saying he didn't care. He loved us a lot just…circumstances were uh…bad.

"So, I kinda ended up taking care of Lilly for most of my life. You know I would uh…I would make her the smiley face pancakes, and when…when she had nightmares I was uh…it was my bed that she would climb into and I would put bandages on her scrapes and check for the monsters under the bed" Eve took a deep breath. Finn listened intently. He held on tight to her, pained at seeing Eve so upset.

"We were really close. You know you uh…that happens when you don't really get the opportunity to make other friends. We were inseparable really. And then uh…" Eve choked back a cry. She had pushed back the pain of the events she was recounting for so long, she didn't remember what it felt like to think about them.

"You can stop if you want to" Flynn reassured her. She smiled at him, happy to have him watching out for her.

"No" she said. "I need to get it off of my chest. Um…Lillian, she was uh…she was killed during 9/11. She was in one of the planes" Eve's was starting to cry again. Flynn exhaled, the words he heard not what he had been expecting.

"That's why you were in the Counter Terrorism Unit" Flynn realized, a whole new view of his Guardian washing over him. She nodded.

"I was always supposed to protect her, from anything, and this time I couldn't. And I told myself, and I promised Lilly…that if I couldn't save her…I would…I would stop it from happening to other people. And now with Cassandra, it's like my sister all over again. I'm supposed to protect her, and now I can't, and she's going to die, and I can't save her. But this isn't even like Lilly. This time, I have to sit back and watch it happen, and know that there's nothing that I can do." Flynn sat there, saying nothing, simply holding Eve. There was nothing else to do but be together. At that moment, Ezekiel walked by.

"Oh! I'm sorry Colonel Baird" he said, feeling as if he was intruding. The situation had mellowed even Ezekiel. His snark had disappeared since everything began with Cassandra. He turned to leave

"No." Eve said. "It's uh…its fine" She knew that it didn't matter today who saw her in what way. The only way they would all get through this, was together. Ezekiel walked over and sat next to the couple. The group sat in silence, feeling the pain the awaited them, and the comfort of each other's presence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake sat next to Cassandra in the hospital room. The doctor had left the two of them alone together. Cassandra hadn't said a word. She hadn't even looked up. Jake hadn't even touched her. He didn't know what to say. Still, he was the one to break the silence.

"Cass?" he muttered.

"I'm going to die" she whispered. Jake heard her voice start to crack. His heart broke at the sound of it.

"I've known since I was 15. I thought I had made my peace with it, but now it's really happening and I can't…oh god Jake I'm gonna die!" She fell into his arms, sobbing. Jake just held her. He tried not to, but soon he felt his own tears accompanying the ones he felt soaking his shirt.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Another chapter should be out soon. Bye!**


	2. I cant lose her

**A/N: Hey everyone! Told you I'd have another chapter out soon! This is odd. It usually takes me like 2-6 months to get a fanfic chapter finished, but Ive had an uncontrollable Librarians addiction for like the past week. Oh well. Enjoy!**

A few days later, the group hung around the Library. Cassandra had been resting in bed in her room. They would have brought her home, but the back door was broken and plane travel didn't seem like the safest option. No one had really left the Library since the day at the hospital. No one knew how much time they had left with Cassandra.

Flynn sighed. "This is…" he couldn't find the words to describe how he felt. Everyone seemed to understand anyway. "I just wish she had used Cal to save herself that day, rather than me."

Jake, where he had been sitting alone, looked up from the floor.

"Say that again" he gasped, seeming to come to a realization.

"Well, I wish that Cassandra had used Cal to save herself that day. Both of us, we had incurable injuries, and she chose to help me…God she doesn't deserve this" Jake jumped up from his seat.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, running to a bookshelf.

"Stone?" Eve questioned. "What are you talking about?"

Jake turned to the group. Unexpectedly, he was smiling. Determination coursed through him, creating an energy that he wasn't going to let go away.

"That day, when Flynn got stabbed, he was on the brink of death. The injury was incurable, the case was hopeless!" Jake turned again to the bookshelves.

"I'm still not seeing what this has to do with Cassandra…or why you're so excited about it"

"Don't you see? If there was a way to save Flynn, there's gotta be a way to save Cass."

"Jake…" Eve muttered. She wanted to believe more than anything that there was something that they could do for Cassandra, but she had looked. She had found nothing, at least, nothing plausible. There was no hope. She didn't like it, she couldn't stand it, but they had just lost.

"Look there's nothing you can say to me that's going to make me stop trying here" Jake continued. "I'm sure there's a way out there to save her, and I'm going to find it"

The remaining Librarians and Guardian looked at each other, each wanting to say something, but realizing it wasn't the time. They walked out of the room and left Jake frantically searching through as many books as he could get his hands on.

* * *

Later that night, Jake was sitting with Cassandra. She was asleep. She did a lot of that lately. As he looked at her, all he could think about were all the unsaid words, the unaccomplished days, the unsolved cases. Simply, he thought about unfinished plans. He had let his fears dictate how he felt about Cassandra, or at least what he showed to the rest of the world. His eyes fell upon her, resting so peacefully. Even this close to death, she was a sight far more beautiful than most that he had ever seen.

Again, his mind fell to the unfinished plans. He could tell Cassandra how he felt, say everything that he wanted to say, but it wouldn't be the same. He couldn't take her to Paris, or any other of the places he wanted to visit with her. They would never solve another case together again. More than any of that, Cassandra deserved to live. She deserved to continue the life that she always said she loved so much. He had to save her. He had to find a way.

After a few minutes, Cassandra's eyes fluttered open.

"Jake" she smiled, spotting him.

"Hey Cassie" he said. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as can be expected I guess. I've had a lot of time to think."

"About what?"

"Oh you know…just about everything. About my life. What I've had, what I haven't. Where I could be going." Jake felt tears welling in his eyes. He forced them back.

"Cass" he muttered. No matter how much he tried to hide it, Cassandra noticed the pain in his voice.

"Hey" she said. "Don't be like that. It's okay really. I've had a long time to prepare for this. I've had a good run."

"Cass don't talk like that."

"This is happening Jake. And it's going be okay. Really it is." She hesitated. "If I were to regret one thing, it would just be…"

"What?"

"Well…working for the Serpent Brotherhood. I regret losing your trust"

Jake felt pained again. He looked into Cassandra's eyes. The two of them, in some strange way, they seemed to understand each other. He felt comfortable telling her anything, felt comfortable hearing anything from her. Realizing this, a truth came to him that he already knew. He just didn't know that he knew it. He grabbed Cassie's hand.

"Oh Cass" he said. "I uh…I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone I've ever known. I fact, you're really the only person I've ever trusted." Cassandra smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Ya" Jake whispered. Smiling, the Librarian drifted off to sleep again.

"And I'm going to save you" Jake continued, now that Cassandra couldn't hear him. He kissed her hand lightly, and walked out of the room.

The next day, the Librarians sat in Cassandra's room, preparing to watch a movie together. They had been trying to focus on the simple things. There was only so much that they could still do, but at least they would be together.

"What do you want to watch?" Eve called from the next room over, scanning the shelves full of movies.

"Well I do enjoy anything involving Greek mythology" Cassandra said. As Eve searched for a good movie, a realization washed over Jake.

"That's it!" he exclaimed. He ran out of the room. Flynn, confused, chased after him.

He found Jake in the Library's main room, a book on the table in front of him. He walked over and glanced over his friend's shoulder.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before" Jake said. Flynn glanced at the passage that he was reading.

_The Gorgons were three sisters from Greek mythology, considered to be horrendous monsters. They were Medusa, Sthenno, and Euryale. The creatures were lizard like and hideous, their hair made of snakes. _

_Legend dictated that the blood from the right side of a Gorgon could cure any injury, even death, while blood from the left side would bring instant death. Athena once gave the blood to Asclepius, a Greek God of medicine, who began to use the blood to bring back heroes from the dead. _

_Some legends dictate that Asclepius was then resurrected by Zeus himself, but that he was ordered to never bring back the dead again. _

Flynn looked concerned, seeming to understand what Jake wanted to do. Jake was all smiles.

"Don't ya see?" he exclaimed. "If I can find Gorgon's Blood, I can cure Cassie's tumor, and she won't die. Please tell me it exists"

"Jacob…" Flynn began.

"The Loom of Fate was a Greek myth right? So if that Greek myth existed why can't this one?" Flynn hesitated. As much as he didn't want to, he had to tell Jake the truth.

"It does exist" he muttered. Jake was about to rush out, but Flynn stopped him. "But we don't have it."

"So?" Jake said. "I'll go find it. If this is what'll help Cassie I'll do whatever it takes to find it."

"Jake listen to me. We used to have some, right here in the library, but…the day the Serpent Brotherhood tried to take over…they took it. They have it somewhere, probably under heavy guard, and I don't know where."

"So I'll find out where it is" Jake insisted.

"Jake!" Flynn shouted. "Finding that blood will be extremely dangerous, and besides, there's no way to know which vial is which. And if you remember from that story you were reading, the blood from the Gorgon's left side causes instant death!" Jake tried to interrupt, but Flynn pushed on.

"Did you read the end of that tale? Zeus killed Asclepius for bringing back people from the dead. Fate is not meant to be meddled with. Dead is dead."

"So I'll get the blood to Cass before she dies. I think everyone prefers that anyway." Flynn still didn't seem convinced. Jake took a deep breath. He hadn't revealed his feelings to anyone. Still, he owed Flynn an explanation.

"Do you remember that day with Dulac? When history got all screwed up? Don't you remember when Eve got stabbed? That was hopeless. That was supposed to be her fate, and yet, you didn't stop. You got us back here, and you got that potion, and you didn't stop trying no matter what anyone else said. You never gave up, and you saved her." Jake paused.

"I won't lose her Flynn" he muttered. "I…I can't lose her."

Flynn didn't speak. He had noticed the chemistry between Jake and Cassandra since he had first met them. It couldn't be ignored. He couldn't help now, but think about what Jake had said, how he had not stopped fighting to save Eve. He reminded himself of the what he had said that day. He didn't believe in fate. Apologetically, he looked at Jake

"You're right" he said. "But I do think Cassandra would like it if you would come and watch the movie with us." Jake smiled and walked with Flynn back to Cassie's room.

He found relief in the fact that he had a plan. Jake smiled again. He wasn't losing Cassandra. Not anytime soon.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I pretty much have the rest of this story planned out, so the chapters should be pretty close together. Just a little disclaimer, I don't any of the Greek Mythology. Bye everyone!**


	3. What Might Have Been

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is a little bit different. It deviates from the story and dabbles in the dreams of Jake and Cassandra. Sorta like an AU fic within another fic. Its a bit longer, than the others, which Im happy about. Quick Disclaimer: I own none of the poetry or song lyrics used in this chapter. Enjoy!  
**

That night, Jake was in his room scouring books to try and figure out the location of the Gorgon's blood. He had tried the internet, the clipping book, everything, and nothing had turned up so far. His mind drifted to Cassandra. If he couldn't find this artifact, he was going to lose her forever.

He could kill himself. If only he hadn't let his fears take control, he could have said something to her a long time ago. She could've been his. They could've been together. But now, it could be too late. Without noticing it, Jake drifted off to sleep, dreaming about what might have been.

* * *

_ The team entered the annex, just having returned from the STEM fair. Jake watched Cassandra. She smiled, holding the trophy that Ezekiel had stolen. He had been mesmerized by her today. He couldn't help but notice how excited she became over the STEM fair, how her eyes lit up as she saw the different presentations. Plus, who could forget how she had encouraged the others to give first place to the kid with the baking soda volcano? How couldn't you adore someone like her?_

_Jake was afraid, of that he was certain. But, if he had learned one thing since coming to the Library, it was that you couldn't let your fears rule your life. He liked Cassandra, a lot, and he wanted to trust her. The only way to do that was to talk to her. After taking a deep breath, he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. _

_"Hey Cass" he smiled._

_"Oh. Hey Jake!"she replied. Jake grinned. She was always so bubbly, full of joy. "What's up?"_

_"Well" Jake said, realizing that he hadn't really planned anything out. "It's uh….It's pretty nice out tonight. I was wondering if maybe ya wanted to go take a walk, maybe get a cup of coffee or something?"_

_"Oh!" Cassandra exclaimed, seeming surprised. "Sure that sounds nice. Let me just get my sweater."_

_"Oh I'll get it" Jake said, smiling. This might not be a real date, but he could still act like a gentleman. _

_"Okay" Cassandra grinned. He wondered what she was thinking. Not like he cared. All he knew was that she was breathtaking. _

_Jake returned a minute later and placed the sweater around Cassandra. During the exchange, their hands brushed. Jake couldn't help but feel a spark. For a moment, he couldn't breathe. He exhaled, reminding himself that this was just a start. He had no idea of how Cassandra even felt about him. _

_"Where would ya like to go?" Jake asked her._

_"Well, the annex seems kind of isolated, but the actual Library was in New York City. That's nice."_

_"Sounds like a plan" The two laughed. Jake entered coordinates into the back door. He opened and ushered for Cassandra to go before him. He closed the door behind them and the pair walked into the evening._

* * *

_ A while later, the two sat in a small coffee shop, sipping cappuccino and eating pastries. Cassandra smiled at Jake and he returned the gesture. The exchange was silent. Awkward. _

_"So" Jake said. "Ya seemed to really enjoy that STEM fair today."_

_"Oh ya" Cassandra replied. "That was pretty much my scene growing up so…"she sipped her coffee. The conversation seemed to be going nowhere. _

_"Uh listen Cass" Jake muttered, traveling into what he knew was risky territory. "The real reason I brought ya here tonight is…well…I wanted to apologize. I guess I can act sort of distant towards ya sometimes. More than…more than I should."_

_"It's fine" Cassandra muttered, looking down. "You have reason too. I mean, I did betray you guys"_

_"Ya had your reasons. They were good reasons, and I was kind of an ass for not realizing that."_

_"Jake really I get it. You don't have to trust me. It's just who you are. It doesn't…" Jake cut her off. _

_"Here's the thing Cass. I'd never trusted anyone before I met you. I kinda liked it. And like I said, I like ya, I just don't trust ya. But that's my own problem. I uh…I want to trust ya again and I thought maybe the way to do that could be…well…maybe we could get to know each other better." Cassie smiled. _

_"I'd like that" she said. "Well, you know I was into STEM and stuff growing up. There was this one time…" She lost herself telling a story about some crazy science fair when she was 14. Jake watched her, listening to every word, and slowly falling in love._

* * *

_ They ended up talking for hours. They sat, exchanging stories and details about themselves until the shop closed and the owner kicked them out. They had laughed, not realizing how long they had been talking. _

_They walked back to the door that had taken them into the city, staring at the sky. _

_"The sky is beautiful tonight" Cassandra said. "You can see so many stars. That isn't common here." _

_"Thou fair-haired angel of the evening, now, whilst the sun rests on the mountains, light thy bright torch of love; thy radiant crown. Put on, and smile upon our evening bed!" Jake recited. "Smile on our loves, and while thou drawest the Blue curtains of the sky, scatter thy silver dew on every flower that shuts its sweet eyes in timely sleep"_

_"That's beautiful" Cassandra whispered. _

_"It's by William Blake" Jake said. "It's uh…one of my favorites: Evening Star. Ya know, you were talking about the stars and I uh…I just thought of it." _

_Cassandra found herself reaching for his hand and lacing his fingers in hers. He looked at her, not sure what to think. Before either of them knew it, she had reached up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He found himself grabbing her waist, and sinking into her embrace as their lips met. When they parted, he looked at her and her eyes sparkled like the stars above them. _

_She laughed in disbelief and he couldn't help but do the same. He wrapped his arm around her and her head fell onto his shoulder. They stayed that way the entire walk, and even for a little longer once they were back in the annex._

* * *

_ Over the rest of their time together, Jake and Cassandra's relationship continued to bloom. Many nights they would find themselves curled up in a corner of the annex, reading a book together. Often they would kiss, and just like the first time, Cassandra would lay her head on Jake's shoulder, and he would hold her, and they would stay that way until they drifted off to sleep. _

_One night, Jake met Cassandra in the center of the annex. _

_"Hey beautiful" he said, kissing her on the head. "There's something I want to show you" He took her hand and walked with her to their corner. He pulled out a book from the shelf behind them, which he had preset. Together they sat down on the floor._

_"There's a poem I found that I wanted to show you." Jake flipped to a certain page. It contained the words he was too afraid to say himself. _

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday's

Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints,—I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life!—and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death.

_Cassandra looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Jake smiled back at her, confirming what she thought. Looking at her, the words were no longer difficult to say. _

_"Cass I-" Cassandra placed a finger to his lips, shutting him up, tears in her eyes._

_"Me too" she whispered. The pair met in a passionate kiss, knowing nothing but each other. At last they parted, and Jake looked into Cassandra's eyes. _

_"And Cass" he said. "I trust ya. I trust ya with my life" They smiled and fell into each other's arms, lying in their special space, not needing anything else._

* * *

_ The following Christmas, Jake was preparing to head home for the holidays. Everyone had stayed to celebrate Eve's birthday the night before, but now they were heading their separate ways to be with their own families. He was picking up his bags, about to leave, when Cassandra walked into his room. She was frowning, her cellphone in hand. _

_"What's wrong?" Jake asked. _

_"That was my parents" she said, sounding almost angry. "I called them to tell them that I was coming home, but apparently, they decided to take a trip to Bora-Bora. They're leaving in an hour."_

_"They didn't think to stay and spend Christmas with you?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe they just…" Jake cut her off, taking her into his arms. An idea came to him. _

_"Hey" he said. "Why don't you uh…come home with me? That way you could still have a family Christmas."_

_"Really?"_

_"It won't be perfect. My family can be loud, and obnoxious, and without boundaries and…" Cassandra laughed. _

_"Thank you" she said "I think it would be lovely." The couple smiled, shared a brief kiss, and prepared to spend the holiday together._

* * *

_ Time continued to pass. Cassandra and Jake were together. His family loved her, and one day he finally met hers. Their love was beautiful, it felt like no one could take it from them. But Cassandra's time still came. Love is powerful, but it conquer everything. _

_But Jake found a way to save her. He stopped her from leaving him, and it was there, that day, at her bedside, that he got down on one knee and asked her to say "I do", because he knew that he could bear to ever come close to losing her again. _

_Cassandra responded with a wholehearted yes, and they kissed as she sat up, knowing now that she would get to stay. _

_At their wedding, she stood before him in a flowing white gown, the silky fabric cascading off of her shoulders and flowing down past her toes. Everyone in their new family was there, with Jenkins officiating the ceremony. _

_"By the power vested in me." he said. "I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride" _

_Jake stared at Cassandra, tears in both of their eyes. Then, he leaned in to meet her, their first kiss as husband and wife approaching them. Their lips were just about to collide when…_

Jake woke up with a start, his head resting on the book he had been reading. He found himself crying, not knowing whether the tears were of joy from his fantasy, or for the tragedy of his reality, knowing that he didn't really have that life with Cass, and that he may never get the chance to.

* * *

Back in her own room, Cassandra was lost in her own dreams. The only truth that she now knew was that she was leaving. In a few days she was going to be gone. She knew now that she had gained Jake's trust, but it was too late. She could only imagine what their life could have been if she had never faltered from the team.

* * *

_She sat in a dungeon cell underneath Buckingham palace. After she had denied help to the Serpent Brotherhood, they had found a way to break into the Library anyway, and they had taken her hostage. _

_Lonely and afraid, she heard familiar voices from down the hallway. _

_"We need ideas." Flynn._

_"I have some ideas" she called. In an instant, the Librarians stood in front of her cell. She relaxed, feeling safe now. Flynn opened the cell door and she walked out. _

_To her surprise, Jake approached her immediately, seeming terrified. _

_"Are you okay?" he asked. _

_"I'm fine" she answered, her voice trembling slightly. Before she could realize it, she found their hands brushing. She chuckled. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't felt things towards him since they met. _

_No one had ever been able to help her before when she lost control. No one had even thought to hold her, to try to help her through it. _

_Suddenly, Jake was hugging her, and she found herself hugging back. Perhaps he felt the same things that she did. That didn't matter at the moment. Right now, they had to stop the Serpent Brotherhood. She pulled away from him, smiling at him awkwardly, then explained to Flynn about the electromagnets._

* * *

_ Time went on while Jake and Cassandra said nothing. She was too shy to admit anything to him, but she felt them growing closer together with each passing day. _

_The night of their run in with the dragons, they stood on top of the Vatican, looking over at the city. _

_"It's beautiful up here" Cassandra said. _

_"Ya" Jake whispered. "It is" _

_Without realizing it, Cassandra reached over and grabbed Jake's hand, their fingers brushing gently. He looked down at the connection, looking up at her, asking silently the question that lay on both of their minds. She simply smiled at him. _

_"I've uh…I've always dreamed of visiting this city" he muttered. _

_"Me too" she whispered. They looked at each other, questions and answers in both of their minds. Without thinking, they leaned towards each other, their lips meeting gently under the stars. _

_When they pulled apart, they just stood staring at each other, wrapped in each other's arms, until Eve shouted that they had to go._

* * *

_ The following Valentine's day came, and Eve had found a way to manipulate the couples into a ball at Buckingham palace. Cassandra stared at herself in the mirror, having chosen a long, flowing, baby-pink evening gown. It was simple, but she fell in love with it at the store. Her hair was curled and swept to the side with a gold headband adorning the style. _

_Nervously, she made her way down the stairs to the Library's main room. Jake was waiting there with a rose. They both smiled brightly when their eyes fell on each other. _

_"Wow you look…" Jake began. He seemed nervous. Cassandra kissed him. _

_"Thank you" she said. "And so do you" Jake grabbed her arm and opened the back door. They were meeting Eve and Flynn at a restaurant in London before heading to the ball. _

_The couple stared at each other and kissed again before walking out the door._

* * *

_ That night, Jake and Cassandra were dancing. The band was playing Cyndi Lauper's "True Colors". Cassandra's head was resting gently on Jake's shoulder, the two of them slowly swaying back and forth. _

_The words that came out of Jake's mouth were soft and low, spoken at only a whisper, meant only for Cassandra's ears. Still, even over the music, she heard them loud and clear. _

_"I love you" Cassie found herself beginning to cry. _

_"I love you too" she whispered back. They smiled. But, as they leaned into kiss, Cassandra felt a pain in her head. Suddenly, the music was muffled, and she felt herself being pulled away from Jake by some invisible force. _

_He drifted away and the room went blurry. Everything grew dark and she was on her own as she was pulled farther and farther away._

* * *

Cassandra woke up crying just as the man of her dreams had in the other room, unbeknownst to her.

She wiped her tears. Even in her dreams she always faced the harsh reality. Even if she found happiness, it was going to be ripped away from her. She was dying.

Now that day had come. Still, she couldn't help but think that if the happiness she had dreamed had been a reality, that this one could have been easier.

In front of her, the TV was playing Pocahontas. One of her favorite childhood movies, she had put it in to help her fall asleep. The end credits were playing, and the lyrics of the song cut into her like a knife.

Jake heard them too, having been on his way to his own room to get some rest.

_And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through, empty as the sky, never knowing why, lost forever, if I never knew you. _

Neither one of them noticed the other looking at them, their eyes never fully making contact, neither of them knowing how they had filled each other's dreams.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! My Librarians obsession has been growing more and more over February break, so this fic is coming along pretty smoothly. Its so weird for me. Usually it takes me 2-6 months to write a fanfic chapter. Oh well. Hope you're enjoying! Next chapter will return to the plot. Bye!  
**


	4. Fallout

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you all had a nice winter break(if you're in high school). I finished this chapter last night, and all I wanted to do in school today was keep writing. Anyway, here's the next chapter: Fallout. Hope you all enjoy!  
**

Days passed. Cassandra rarely woke now. She rarely ate. Jake spent his days buried in books. He kept a picture of Cassandra nearby, a reminder of why he was working so hard. Just then, Eve walked into the room.

"Hey" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Cassandra's awake. She wants to talk to you." Jake stood up from his work place and slowly walked to her room.

He entered to find her lying on the bed. A cry caught in his throat at the sight of how weak she had become. Her skin was getting pale. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her beautiful curls no longer framing her face. He sat next to her bed and grabbed her hand. It was cold. Her eyes were closed. Maybe she had fallen back asleep while Eve was getting him.

"Hey Cassie" he whispered, rubbing his finger in circles on the back of her palm.

"Hi Jake" she smiled. Her voice was weak. He tried not to cry.

"Jake I uh…I don't know how many more times I'm gonna wake up."

"Cass" he began, his voice shaking. Cassandra shushed him.

"Jake it's okay" she said "Really it is. I had a good run, especially since I joined the Library. Listen, I wanted to talk to you because I uh…I wanted to thank you. I don't know how but you…you always got me to calm down when I needed it. Before you, my outbursts could go on for minutes. I don't know if I would've gotten as much time as I did if it weren't for you. You got me back to reality just by holding me. Not even my parents were ever able to do that" She had started crying herself. Jake tried to stop her, but she continued.

"I'm just…I'm so lucky to have had a friend like you in my life" Jake couldn't help himself anymore. Tears ran down his face as he cried uncontrollably. It didn't happen often. Back home, he was supposed to be this tough cowboy who fought in bar brawls. Tough guys like him didn't cry. At least, no one saw him cry. Back home, he never really had a reason to. The Library, Cassandra, they had awoken the real him.

"Cassie what I did for you can't even remotely compare to what you've done for me. If it weren't for you, I never would've gotten to know the real me. And I love the real me. You appreciated me like no one else ever has. I haven't even been able to tell my parents about the genius thing and you…you accept it, and you appreciate it." Both the Librarians were crying now, neither of them telling the other the real reason why.

Cassandra winced as she moved over on the bed.

"Will you lay with me?" she asked. Without answering, Jake simply moved in next to her and wrapped his arms around her. In literature, star crossed lovers were considered the greats. Now he knew the truth. Star crossed love…sucked. Here he was, a Romeo with his very own Juliet, and he was losing her.

"Jake I…I" Cassandra began. She was crying, couldn't seem to find the words that she wanted to say. Jake didn't know if he understood correctly. Maybe it was his own wild imagination. But if she was saying what he thought she was saying, he had to return the gesture.

"I know" he muttered. "Me too"

Cass smiled, and with that, fell back asleep in his arms. Jake squeezed her lightly, and tried not to cry so much. All he could think was that those could be the last words he would say to her, and the last words he would hear from her. He wanted nothing more than to lay there with her until the end of time, simply existing. But he had to get up, because those couldn't be the final words. He wouldn't let them be. After a few more minutes, Jake kissed Cassandra on the head and sneaked out of the room.

* * *

Two days later, the Librarians were sitting in Cassandra's room. They rarely left her side now. She had rarely woken up since her talk with Jake, and when she did, it was usually to throw up, or to try and fail to keep some food down. Jake had brought his research to the room, wanting to stay with Cassandra, but needing to complete his mission. Eve walked in holding a phone.

"I just contacted Cassandra's parents. They're going to try to get here, but they're in the Caribbean" she snapped. "They didn't even say they would be here. They said they would _try_ to. God the nerve. If I had a kid and someone told me she was _dying_, I'd be moving heaven and earth to try and get to her_._" Eve's broke down in frustration. Flynn put his arm around her and gently rubbed her back.

Jake was paying no attention. He was too focused on his work. Suddenly, he awkwardly broke the silence.

"Yes Yes Yes!" he shouted. The group looked at him quizzically. "I know where the Gorgon's blood is!"

"What?" Eve questioned.

"The Serpent Brotherhood has a headquarters in Greece, underneath the Parthenon. That's where it is!"

"Stone" Eve said. "Could I see you outside?" Jake followed Eve out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"What is it?" he asked. "Can you make it quick? I really need to go"

"Stone" she urged. "You can't go searching for this Gorgon's Blood"

"Why the hell not?" Jake shouted.

"Stone " Eve spoke gently, trying to calm him down. "This is the Serpent Brotherhood were talking about. If you do this, they're going to try and kill you. Listen to me. Cassandra would want you here with her. If you try to get the blood, you could die."

"And if I don't try Cassie's definitely gonna die!" Eve placed a hand on Jake's shoulder

"Listen. I know this is hard, but sometimes you just lose" Jake shoved away from her embrace.

"No! Just shut up! Don't try to tell me that you wouldn't do the same as me! If it was Flynn in her place right now, you know you'd be going out just like I am, even if it meant you dying! And it wouldn't be because you're his guardian. You know why? Because if it was you would be coming with me right now"

"Stone!" Eve urged, but he was already gone, storming out, heading towards the back door. Eve looked down, the gravity of his words cutting through her. He was right. She would do anything to save Flynn's life. Remembering her promise to her sister, she looked back at Cassandra's room. Eve cried, lost as to what to do.

* * *

Jake frantically entered the coordinates of the headquarters into the backdoor. Grabbing the bag of supplies he had gathered, he took a deep breath and walked into what could very well be his downfall.

He found himself in a small room, a staircase before him. He opened the door that he had arrived from and saw the Parthenon, bustling with tourists. Avoiding being noticed, he quickly shut the door. Taking another deep breath, he descended the staircase.

The space was dark and mysterious. _Cassie_ he reminded himself. _This is all for Cassie. You're doing this for Cassie. _To Jake's surprise, the underground area was filled with twists and turns. He didn't even know where to begin. His mind fell back to the time in the Labyrinth, and consequently, back to Cassandra.

He needed her to solve this puzzle. The Librarians were a team for a reason. Jake was good with having knowledge of the artifacts, but normally he'd need Cassandra to find them, and Ezekiel to steal them. Now he was completely on his own.

Once again he thought of the Labyrinth. He had been so mad at Cassandra that day. He felt like an idiot. It was all so stupid. If only he had known then what he'd be facing now. At the beginning, Cassandra's tumor wasn't much of a reality. Besides, he'd never want to treat her differently because of it. According to her, that's what everyone else did, and he didn't want to be everyone else.

As Jake navigated his way through the tunnels, he again thought about how alone he was. Sure he had fighting skills, but the athletics was mainly Eve's job. Again, they were a team for a reason, and he alone did not make a team.

Walking the hallways, Jake passed tons of doors. He carefully poked his head inside each one, making sure not to be seen. Finally, he came to the last room that he could find. He had searched the entire complex and found nothing. This had to be it.

Jake leaned in to have a look and there, sitting in the center of the room, were two vials sitting in a glass case. He wanted to cry. He had finally found the cure. He was going to save Cassandra.

Carefully, he tiptoed into the room. His guard was up, sure that someone was going to jump on him at any moment, but no one came. Surprised, but still remaining careful, Jake continued through the room.

Finally, he reached the case with the blood. His hand shaking, he lifted the case and reached for the vial. Just then, a warrior jumped out at him, knife in hand. Jake jumped back.

"Whoa whoa whoa" he exclaimed. "Listen just…just hear me out okay"

"You're trying to steal from us. Librarian scum" the warrior hissed.

"Well technically, we had this stuff first, so it's not really stealing" Jake was unsure of what he was doing. His backpack was filled with weapons, ready for him to use at any time. The warrior, unamused by his previous humor, lunged. Jake reached out his hands to stop the attack.

"Alright listen. My friend is dying. She's almost gone. That blood is the only thing that can save her now" Jake tried to appeal to the warriors sensitive side, if it existed.

"You lie!" The warrior shouted, lunging forward again. So clearly a negative on the sensitive side. Jake quickly reached to his waist, ready to grab the sword he had brought along. He was about to draw when a voice stopped the fight.

"Relax Vikram" it spoke, smooth and manipulative as a snake. Jake froze. "This man tells the truth." Without thinking, he drew the sword, pointing it now at the new occupant.

"Dulac" he hissed. The knight laughed, grabbing the tip of the sword and pushing it down.

"Relax Mr. Stone; I assure you you won't be needing that sword"

"Oh ya you wanna bet?"

"I know all about 's condition. How tragic" Jake wanted to ring the guy's neck for the fake sincerity. "So I thought we'd have a little wager"

"I'm listening"

"There are two vials of Gorgon's blood. You and I will each take one. You decide who takes what, but everyone keeps what they take"

Jake hesitated, knowing his backpack was full of weapons. There was no way of knowing which vial was which, but then again, if Dulac was offering him the blood without a fight….

"Deal" he said, not realizing he had said it until the words were already out of his mouth. Dulac smiled mischievously.

"Well then Mr. Stone, please make your selection."

Jake walked over to the glass case. Immediately, he wanted to go for the right one. The right sided blood cured. Still, if Dulac didn't want anyone to have it, he would've put the curing blood on the left, and the poison on the right. Then again, that may seem obvious too. Jake grunted. He had a headache. Impulsively, he closed his eyes and grabbed the first vial that he touched.

Dulac smiled and grabbed the other vial.

"Well then Mr. Stone. On your way. Do what you will, but know that you've made your final decision."

Jake stood frozen. If he took a sip of the blood and it was wrong, he would die, but he couldn't leave with the wrong blood and give it to Cassandra. He had to drink it. Maybe if he died, someone else would find another way. There could still be hope for her.

Jake looked up, took a deep breath, uncapped the vial and brought it to his lips. Then everything went dark.

**A/N: Muahahaha. Ya sorry that 'bout that cliffie there, but it felt like the right place to end the chapter. I've already started chapter 5, so it shouldn't take too long. Hopefully everything will continue to run smoothly now that school's started. Bye everyone! Have a great day and thanks for your support. It means a lot.  
**


	5. Star Crossed Lovers

**A/N: Hey everyone! Im so sorry that its been a while, especially after the cliffhanger I ended with. I was pretty busy after going back to school, and I also had some writer's block. I knew what I wanted, but the words wouldn't come. Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
**

Eve ran through the hallways underneath the Parthenon, following the shouts she had heard earlier. Only now everything had quieted. She wasn't sure whether that comforted or worried her. All she knew was that it made it more difficult to find Stone.

She left not long after him. After some thought, she had realized he was right. She would be doing the same for Flynn, and she needed to do it for Cassandra as well. She was her guardian. It was her job to protect her until the last second, no matter what the costs.

At last, she heard another voice. She must be getting closer. She scowled upon recognizing it: Dulac. Eve ran, following the sound again.

Finally she arrived to a final room and saw Stone inside, bringing Gorgon's Blood to his lips. Looking over, she saw Dulac smiling. He knew which blood Jake was about to drink. She tried to scream, but she was too late. As she opened her mouth, Stone collapsed to the floor.

"OH HELL NO!" Eve sprinted into the room, charging with her gun. Dulac met her head on.

"Ah Colonel Baird" he said, all too causally. "I thought you might come. You see there's nothing you can do. This was our deal. It's no one's fault that Mr. Stone chose the wrong vial." Eve tried to charge at him, but he held her back.

"I guess, as you would say 'he just lost'. No, truly it was no one's fault. Now, who's fault was it when those people killed your dear little sister?" Eve exploded.

She charged at Dulac, unstoppable now. He had crossed a line. She flipped him over and knocked him to the floor, pinning him down.

"You don't mess with my family" she hissed. "Understand? "

"How was I responsible for the death of your sister?" Dulac laughed.

"I'm not talking about her" Eve growled. She snatched the vial of blood from his hand. She was sure she had broken his leg, but she knocked him unconscious with the end of her gun for good measure.

Quickly, she rushed to Stone. Not wanting to waste too much time, she pried open his mouth and poured in some of the liquid. He snapped awake, shooting up.

"Colonel Baird" he exclaimed. "You came"

"You were right" she replied. "It's my job to protect you all, no matter what. Now hurry. We don't have a lot of time" She helped him up off of the floor and the two began to run.

Suddenly, Eve fell to the ground, screaming at a searing pain in her ankle. Jake looked behind her to see a bloodied knife on the ground, and the back of her ankle slashed. They had forgotten to account for one thing: Vikram. He stood a few feet away, smiling. Eve turned around and shot him in the leg. Jake reached out a hand to help her up

"Go" she grunted. "I can't run"

"Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving you!"

"You'll get to Cassandra faster. She needs you more" Eve could barely speak through the pain. "Flynn is a few doors down. Just tell him to come get me"

"No I can't leave you here with this guy. He's got the upper hand, and Dulac could wake up at any minute!" Not letting Eve say another word, Jake picked her up and draped her arm around his shoulder. He ran, dragging Eve along. She limped as fast as she possibly could.

Finally, Jake spotted Flynn, looking around, sword in hand. When he spotted Jake and Eve, barely standing, he rushed over.

"What happened?!" he exclaimed.

"There was….guard" Jake panted. "He had a knife, and he threw it. It…it slashed Eve's ankle" Flynn grabbed Eve, who was still wincing, trying not to pass out from the pain.

"Here" Jake said, now that they had stopped. "Drink some of the Gorgon's blood"

"No" Eve grunted, speaking through her teeth. "Save it for Cassandra. We already had to use some on you." Jake caught his breath

"We need to get out of here, and fast. You need to be able to run."

"But we don't know how much blood Cassandra is going to need. I came here for a reason Stone" They all thought for a moment, lost on what to do. An idea seemed to come to Flynn.

"Hop on my back" he said.

"What?" Eve questioned

"Like a piggy back ride. Obviously the only option here is to carry you, and I should still be able to run pretty quickly if it's that way." Eve looked at Flynn like he was crazy. He smiled.

"Flynn, don't be ridiculous" she chided.

"Can you walk?" Eve sighed, realizing they didn't have many other options. Flynn leaned down, and she climbed onto his back, grabbing onto his neck.

"This might be fun" Flynn chuckled.

"That's easy to say for the person who isn't bleeding" Eve yelled. Just then, the group heard a stumble from behind them. Vikram was running down the hallway.

"GO!" Jake shouted. The Librarians ran, Jake slightly faster than Flynn. Having picked up Eve's gun, Jake turned around and fired shots, all of them missing the assassin.

Jake continued to shoot. Once more, he pulled the trigger, but heard no shot. The gun was empty. He and Flynn stared at each other widely. Eve was barely conscious. Flynn nodded, and they sprinted faster, trying their best to remember the way they had come.

They raced through the headquarters' twists and turns, Vikram right on their heels. Finally, the staircase to lead them back to the backdoor was in sight. Vikram was still too close. Even if they made it to the Library, he would follow them in. It seemed hopeless.

Eve held on to Flynn tightly, wanting to throw up from the pain she felt. She had heard Vikram nearing. Forcing herself into a moment of strength, she gathered all her willpower, waited until Vikram was close enough, and kicked back with everything she had. The assassin fell back. Eve laid her head on Flynn's shoulder and promptly passed out.

Her attack gave Flynn and Jake the advantage they needed. Running as fast as they could, they raced up the staircase and through the door, finally arriving back in the Library.

"Shut it off, shut it off!" Flynn shouted. Jake swung the backdoors closed, and turned off the mechanism. The two Librarians stood still for a moment, panting.

Jenkins entered the room frantically.

"Ah , " he said. "You've returned"

"Cassandra." Jake panted. "Is she?"

" is alive, but it doesn't seem like for much longer. I pray you got what you were looking for"

"Yes" Jake smiled widely. "She's going to be fine"

"Well then…you know the way" Jake and Jenkins left for Cassandra's room while Flynn placed Eve gently down, and went to get the healing potion from the shelves.

On his way to Cassandra's room, Jake could hardly breathe. He wasn't going to lose Cassandra, and this time it was certain. Perhaps they would get their chance at a happy ending after all.

* * *

Jake sprinted into Cassandra's room. Ezekiel was sitting by her bedside, looking down. He turned when he heard Jake enter. Jake pushed him out of the way and looked down at Cassandra.

She seemed nearly lifeless. Barely breathing, she was pale, and even in her sleep, the poor thing still looked pained. Jake uncapped the vial and, saying a quick prayer that it would work, opened her mouth and poured the liquid in.

Jake stood, not breathing, watching as Cassie just lied there. Nothing happened. He grabbed her hand and started to sob. Just then, he heard a small gasp. Looking up, he saw Cassandra's eyes opening through the blur of his tears.

"J-Jake?" she muttered, her voice trembling slightly.

Not able to help himself, Jake lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her. She was okay. That was all that mattered. And whether or not there was anything more in store for these two Librarians, at least Cassandra would be around. She had a whole life to live, and now it was hers to experience once again.

Cassandra seemed to be in shell shock. Realizing that he had acted a bit too suddenly, Jake backed off of her. Slowly she sat up.

"Wh…what happened?" she asked. "Why doesn't my head hurt anymore? And…and what's that nasty taste in my mouth?" Jake simply smiled. He still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Gorgon's blood" Jenkins interrupted, walking towards the bed. "Your friend realized that it could cure you, and went to the Serpent Brotherhood's headquarters in Greece to find it"

Cassandra looked up at Jake. Looking in his eyes, she saw more than she ever had. Sure, she had had romantic feelings for him for a long time, but this was something new. She had never felt it before. He had saved her life, risking his own in the process. She didn't know what to call it. All she knew was that she would feel it when she looked at him forever.

"You mean…" she began.

"Ya Cassie" Jake said. "You're gonna be fine. No more brain grape"

"Oh my god!" Cassie cried. She threw her arms around Jake this time, thinking of no other response. He hesitated for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her and held on tight, because he didn't ever want to let go.

* * *

It took an hour or so before Cassandra was fully out of bed, the Gorgon's blood slowly working its way through her system. Immediately she had rushed to the shower, and then to change into one of her signature outfits.

The others waited in the Library's main room, decorations and food covering every square inch of the space. Cassandra was finally okay. This occasion deserved the biggest party that they could throw.

Cassandra, cleaned up and back to her old self, walked down the stairs.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Cassandra squealed.

"You guys!" she exclaimed. "This is so sweet of you!"

Eve and Flynn, approached Cassandra, huge smiles on their faces. She greeted each one of them with a hug.

"I heard that you two helped get the cure too" she said. "Thank you. You really didn't have to."

"Of course we did Cassandra" Eve said. "I'm your guardian. And besides, we know you would've done the same."

"We're just glad you're okay" Flynn said. "The Library is lucky to have you" Cassandra laughed, beside herself with joy.

Her eyes fell to the man across the room: Jake. He was munching on some potato chips, a beer in hand. There was that feeling again, filling her insides and every inch of her body. She had to say something to him. This, she knew, was the time.

"Hey" she said, tapping him on the shoulder. Jake turned around and smiled, hugging her again. It seemed like he did that every time he saw her now. Not that she had a problem with that.

"Could we talk?" she asked. "It's kind of important"

"Sure" Jake side, nervous, trying to hide it. She grabbed his hand, and together they walked up to the Library's roof.

* * *

Cassandra and Jacob stood on the roof, looking over the edge. They had been silent for a while now.

"The stars are beautiful tonight" Jake said, remembering his dream from nights ago. He couldn't help but take tips from that story. Little did he know that Cassandra had dreamed the same. Stars seemed to connect them.

"Ya" Cassandra whispered. "Listen, you saved my life today Jake. And Eve told me what happened. Jake you could've died. You did. I don't know how to even begin to thank you."

"I told you Cassie. You don't have to. There was no way I was letting you die."

"But why Jake? Why risk it all for a girl who you don't even…" Cassandra stopped herself.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Never mind. I just…we're just friends Jake is what I mean. How could you risk it all…for me?"

"Because Cassandra, you couldn't die" Jake said, not caring anymore what he revealed. When you almost lose someone, you tend to stop holding back your secrets. "You're too special. You still deserved to look at things with those beautiful wide eyes, to jump up and down when you get excited. You still deserve that glimmer in your eye when we find a new artifact. The _world_ deserves your optimism and your Turkey and Cucumber sandwiches." Cassandra giggled, not sure if she was laughing or crying.

"To put it simply Cassandra…you're too bright of a star to go out"

Now Cassandra was definitely crying, looking at this man who she cared for so much, not allowing herself to believe the same way. The couple stared at each other for a moment, seemingly asking each other the same thing.

Cassandra leaned in slowly, and soon her lips had met Jake's. It was simple and sweet, but she could tell immediately that it was everything that she had ever wanted. They separated for a moment.

"This is risky" Cassandra whispered.

"I don't care" Jake replied.

"Me neither" Cassandra cried, kissing Jake again. This time they fell together, slowly entwining, his hands finding their way too her waist, her fingers running through his hair.

When they parted again they looked at each other and laughed, smiling, tears still in their eyes. The star crossed lovers, after facing their final hour, had finally found their place in the sky.

**A/N: Woohoo! Hope you guys enjoyed the get-together. There's still at least one more chapter after this. Its the weekend, so things should speed up again for a bit. Bye! Have a great weekend everyone!  
**


	6. Meet the Parents

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! This chapter gave me some trouble. But its here now. Hope you guys enjoy!  
**

Cassandra and Jake entered the Library laughing, his arm around her waist. Not paying attention to where they were going, they were approached by Colonel Baird. She bore a concerned look on her face.

"Cassandra" she said "Your parents are here"

Jake felt Cassandra tense up in his arms. He looked past Colonel Baird to see a couple standing together, confused looks on their faces. The woman had her hair in a tight bun. The man wore glasses. They both seemed strict. Cassandra slipped away from Jake and approached her parents.

"Hi Mom" she muttered shyly. "Hi Dad"

"Cassandra" the woman said, sounding almost annoyed. "This woman told us that you were dying."

"Well yes, but uh…it was a false alarm. I'm all better now see!" Casandra smiled, trying her best to make the situation less awkward. Her mother stared at her, unamused. Cassandra looked down at the floor.

"She told us the doctor said that it was over. That this was it" her father said. Cassandra didn't know what to do. Of course Colonel Baird had contacted her parents when she was dying, but now there was no way to explain to them why she wasn't.

"Listen" she began.

"Cassandra" her mother shouted. "We want an explanation for all of this. We left our vacation to get here. You seem fine"

"Look, if I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me"

"Try us"

"Can we talk in private for a bit?" Jake watched as Cassandra and her parents walked into another room. Seeing her relationship with her family, he wanted to be there for her more than ever.

* * *

It hadn't taken long before Jake could hear the entire conversation coming from the other room. He cringed, thinking about what Cassandra was going through in there. He didn't have the best relationship with his parents, but he knew that if he were in Cassandra's situation, they would simply be grateful, because he was alive. He remembered when Colonel Baird had first gotten off of the phone with them, and how she had relayed that they would try to get to the Library. They hardly seemed to care about Cassandra at all.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Cassandra shouted.

"Don't be ridiculous Cassandra." her mother snapped. "I never approved of your fantasies"

"Well that was obvious because you made sure that I grew up with none! And this is not a fantasy!"

"Cassandra, if you're going to keep fooling around…" her father began. Cassandra cut him off.

"I'm not fooling around!" she snapped. "Look, I know it's hard to believe, but the point is it happened, and it cured my cancer. I get to live now, in a sense that I haven't since I was 15!"

"Let's say I believe you" her mother said. "That the cancer is gone. Are you still a syne…syne…"

"Synesthete Mom. And yes. The tumor didn't cause that, it just amplified it"

"I think we should go"

Just then, the door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Cillian came storming out, stern looks on their faces. Cassandra stood still in the room.

"Where is the exit?" Cassandra's mother asked Colonel Baird sternly. Suddenly, Cassandra raced towards them.

"Hey!" she shouted. "You're not leaving until you listen to me. You may not believe what I told you today, but I would think you be happy that I'm alive. I was on death's doorstep and now I'm not. But that doesn't matter to you does it? All that ever mattered was your pride, and your reputation.

You used to be so proud of me when I was a kid. When I was 12 years old, balancing the checkbook at the breakfast table, you were proud of me. Because that made me special, right? Then the whole world would know that your daughter was special, and smart, and that made you special. Then the doctors told us about the tumor, and synesthesia and I wasn't special; I was different. And you couldn't take different. Because I was sick, and I had these unusual abilities, and that meant I was a freak, and you were gonna be known as the people with the sick daughter, with the freak daughter.

God I grew up being ashamed of who I was, of what I could do! I was a janitor in a hospital, when I could've had so much more, because I was afraid of what I could do. All I saw was the tumor. All I saw was that I was dying, and I was different, and that I had to hide because of it, that I didn't matter.

But you know what? These people here, they met me and they accepted me for who I was. I wasn't the cancer, or the synesthete: I was Cassandra. And for the first time in forever, I saw myself that way. I liked what I could do, and these people liked it too. And they liked me for me. They're my friends. You should know that word, it was what you wouldn't let me have when I was a teenager.

The point is, in the past year that I've known these people, that I've been working with them, they have made me feel more loved and accepted than you ever did. You know I'm so glad that you still have your "pride" and your "reputation", because they must be awfully special for you to care about them more than you do your own daughter. So go ahead, leave. I don't need you."

Cassandra's parents, looking only offended, not hurt, turned away and stormed out of the library. Cassandra, having stayed strong for the entire speech, broke down crying. Jake rushed to her and held her in his arms.

Cassandra cried for facing the admission of her feelings. Yelling at her parents like that, she had realized, for the first time, that everything she said was true. She cried because it was hard, but not because she was upset. She was okay. Here, in Jake's arms, with Colonel Baird, Flynn, Ezekiel, and Jenkins, she didn't need her parents. This was her family now, and she felt right at home.

Jake hesitated, still holding onto Cassandra, rubbing her back. He knew he shouldn't do what he was about to, but he couldn't help it. What he had heard was too horrifying. After making sure Cassandra was okay, he let go of her and chased after her parents.

"Hey" he called out. The couple turned around, looking shocked and annoyed.

"I just wanna tell y'all that your daughter…she is special, she's incredibly special, and the fact that you can't see that…god you really just don't deserve her" Cassandra came running out, her tears dried now. She froze when she saw Jake with her parents. She had heard everything, but seeing them together made it real.

"Cassandra" her mother snapped "Who's this?"

Cassandra was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. She wasn't even sure what she and Jake were, so how could she tell her parents? What she did know was that she couldn't introduce him as a co-worker, or even a friend. She walked over to Jake and grabbed his hand. After that, the words seemed to come on their own.

"This is Jake" she said. "He's someone who cares about me, who I care about too. He's someone who's risked _everything_, just for me. And he accepts me for who I am. So who is this? This is someone who is everything that you two aren't."

The Cillians seemed flabbergasted. Jake was trying to process everything he had just heard. Cassandra, she was done. She had said everything she needed to, and she was filled with more realization than she ever had been before. The Librarians were her family. Having said everything she needed to her parents, she turned and walked back into the Library, taking Jake with her.

When they were back inside, he stared at her.

"What?" she asked, still trying to recover from her encounter.

"Did you really mean everything you said about me back there?"

"Yes. Jake you have….no idea what you mean to me."

"For once Cassadra Cillian you're wrong. I know just how you feel. Cause you mean the world to me darlin'"

Cassandra smiled, almost crying. Without hesitation, the couple leaned in and joined in a kiss again. For the first time in either of their lives, Cassandra and Jake finally knew what it meant to have a home, and it wasn't until they had it that they ever knew it had been missing.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter! The story with Cassandra's parents is my theory about their relationship, as in the first episode when she says that they****'re "so proud of me" for balancing the checkbook, it seems to have a nostalgic tone behind it. Anyway, Im publishing the epilogue now, so keep reading. Bye!  
**


	7. Epilogue

**2 years later…**

Cassandra and Jake sat close to each other, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. They were at Eve and Flynn's wedding, and it had come time for the bouquet toss.

The couple was not a part of the event, as they were blissfully not single. Cassandra smiled as Eve's bouquet soared into the air, and the group of bachelorettes giggled and screamed.

Eve's aim must have been off, because before she knew it, the bouquet was flying towards her head. Instinctively, she reached up and caught it.

Immediately, she broke out into a fit of laughter. Imagine, her catching the bouquet! She only hoped that Flynn tossed the garter to Jake now. She wouldn't want to dance with someone else. After all, the two victims of the tradition… Then it clicked.

This wasn't a plausible accident. She was far off from the dance floor, and Eve had great aim. She looked up at Jake nervously, and saw him looking down at her lovingly.

_Whoever catches the bouquet is getting married next. _

Then, Jake was holding her hands.

"Cassie" he said "Since the day I met ya, I knew you were something special. You've let me explore parts of myself that I was afraid of, and that I had forgotten about. I can say without a doubt that you are the most important person that has ever been in my life. I love you."

By the time Jake was sinking down onto one knee, Cassandra was crying.

"Cassandra Cillian" he asked. "Will you…"

"Yes!" she squealed, unable to hold it in any longer. "Oh god. Yes yes!" She jumped on top of Jake wrapping her arms around his neck He squeezed her tightly as the crowd cheered. He placed the ring on her finger as they both laughed, and finally they kissed.

The whole party agreed to skip tradition and let them have the "first dance". As they swayed back and forth, locked in each other's embrace, they knew that there was nothing that could ruin their happiness.

6 months later, they were married. Previously, Cassandra had reconciled with her father. He had come to her, told her that he was wrong, and that he loved her. It had been hard, but Cassandra cried and hugged him. Now he walked her down the aisle towards her happy ending.

As the ceremony ended and Cassandra kissed her husband, she knew that all of the fantasies she had believed in as a little girl were real. True love and happily ever after were possible, and at last, she had found them.

**THE END**

**A/N: So that's it! I really hope you all enjoyed this story. I want to thank you all so much for your support. Every favorite, follow, and kind review really does mean a lot to me. I hope to write for you guys in the future. Thanks for taking this journey with me, and keep saving the world...twice before Friday. Bye!****  
**

** -kingdom keepers365**


End file.
